Fora do controle
by finchelouca
Summary: AU, mas não totalmente - Monchele / Finchel - simplesmente como eu não quero que as coisas aconteçam, mas como eu gostaria que eles pensassem e agissem, se isso acontecesse...


**Se os personagens de Glee não me pertencem, menos ainda o Cory e a Lea... mas eu queria que eles pensassem assim, se acontecesse assim...**

**Não é tanto uma fic e eu até peço desculpas, mas era algo que eu precisava tirar de dentro de mim hoje.**

**Bjinhos!**

* * *

Lea Michele e Cory Monteith vinham filmando uma série de TV juntos, havia algum tempo. Tratava-se de uma série de TV mundialmente famosa, chamada Glee, cheia de fãs apaixonados não somente de várias nacionalidades, mas de variados tipos.

Havia aqueles fãs que amavam incondicionalmente o casal que eles viviam nas telas, mesmo quando o autor colocava os dois em situações um tanto quanto estranhas, como quando o personagem dele, Finn Hudson, um jogador de futebol americano que namorara uma líder de torcida até descobrir que ela estava grávida de outro, rejeitou a personagem dela, Rachel Berry, porque ela era uma "loser", membro do clube do coral, e ele não queria que nada abalasse a sua popularidade.

Esses fãs ainda amaram seus personagens quando ele, mesmo depois de se declarar para ela e de os dois estarem namorando, mentiu, se dizendo virgem, quando, na verdade, tinha transado com uma das líderes de torcida. Os fãs perdoaram o personagem, afinal ele apenas estava com medo de perder sua amada.

Incansáveis, os fãs do casal entenderam a personagem dela quando, depois de descobrir a mentira, ela ficou com o melhor amigo dele. E não compreenderam o tal Finn, quando ele, magoado com a traição, terminou o namoro com ela e voltou (pasmem!) com a garota que tinha tentado lhe dar um golpe da barriga, sem que o filho nem dele fosse, mas, mesmo assim, ainda torciam pelo retorno do casal a quem deram o apelido de Finchel, o que acabou acontecendo no final da segunda temporada da série.

Os fãs de Finchel foram, então, brindados com uma terceira temporada que prometia ser perfeita. A essa altura, já era uma mania na Internet escrever histórias conhecidas como fan fics, utilizando os personagens da ficção e recriando suas "vidas", e os atores também não escaparam dessa obsessão dos fãs que, após ganharem um apelido também na vida real (Monchele), viraram personagens das fics escritas pelo fã clube.

Quem amava Finchel podia ser ou não fã dessas pequenas historinhas descompromissadas, mas uma coisa era fato, naquele momento: esse "fandom" não precisava de fics para aproveitar Finchel, porque eles estavam juntos e muito bem. Havia, no entanto, fãs que juntavam casais que sequer existiam na série e montavam histórias com eles, transformando, inclusive, personagens heterossexuais em homossexuais, e vice-versa.

Cory e Lea navegavam pela Internet e sabiam que o fandom podia ser bem louco às vezes, tanto com relação aos personagens quanto a eles próprios. Eles até já tinham passado o olho em algumas histórias, mas não tinham dado muita importância. Achavam que aquilo era mais uma expressão do carinho dos fãs.

No entanto, ao receberem, para decorar, o texto do capítulo final da tal temporada que havia sido, até então, perfeita, logo souberam que o mundo dos fãs iria desabar sobre suas cabeças. O casal se separaria no último episódio e só restariam aos fãs as suas próprias histórias e aguardar pela quarta temporada.

A essa altura, Lea e Cory, de bons amigos que eram no começo das gravações, haviam se tornado namorados. Tinham descoberto que a química entre seus personagens existia também entre os dois e, cuidadosamente, tinham começado a sair juntos, para ver no que ia dar e, ao perceber que se amavam de verdade e que teriam algo sólido, tinham começado a aparecer em público juntos e a não mais se dizer apenas bons amigos.

Os dois tiveram férias entre uma temporada e outra e, durante ela, curtiram muito a companhia um do outro, sempre percebendo que, fora alguns fãs inconformados que achavam que ela tinha (e deveria ter) um caso com uma colega de elenco, a maioria dos fãs tinha no namoro deles um consolo, uma vez que o casal Finchel estava separado.

A quarta temporada começou a ser gravada e, infelizmente, o casal da vida real começou a perceber que aqueles que interpretavam não teriam mais uma história. Os autores, por alguma razão que lhes escapava completamente, tinham decidido que cada um deveria ter um novo par. Segundo um deles, casais que se conhecem na escola tem apenas namoros de juventude, que os preparam para viver grandes amores mais tarde, amores mais maduros.

O tal namoro mais maduro que escolheram para a personagem de Lea incluía fazer sexo com um namorado novo, em bem pouco tempo, em uma mudança radical da personagem, que antes era uma garota pura que perdera a virgindade para aquele que pensava ser o amor da vida dela, que ficara noiva e quase se casara aos dezessete anos.

Foi uma tortura gravar aquela temporada, mas, como os protestos dos fãs não foram suficientes para fazer os autores mudarem de ideia, uma vez que, apesar dos protestos, eles tinham mais ou menos a mesma audiência de sempre, não houve escapatória. Os dois eram profissionais, afinal. E profissionais bem pagos! Não poderiam, simplesmente, se recusar a trabalhar e a seguir o roteiro, somente porque o lado romântico deles não estava gostando daquilo, tanto quanto os fãs mais acalorados.

Quando a série levou ao ar o último episódio, nem mesmo Lea e Cory quiseram assistir. Tinham se comprometido e feito o melhor trabalho possível, mas não achavam que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de final feliz, então não havia porque vê-lo. Ao invés disso, marcaram para a noite de transmissão um jantar com os familiares e amigos, para anunciar que haviam marcado a data de seu casamento.

Poucos meses depois, com um vestido bem mais luxuoso do que o que sua personagem vestira na série, Lea disse a Cory o "sim" que Rachel nunca teve a oportunidade de dizer a Finn. Infelizmente, ela nunca poderia mudar isso, mas ela tinha decidido fazer uma coisa pelos fãs, um pequeno agrado pelo carinho que eles tinham tido, durante tanto tempo, com ela, seu marido e os personagens que tinham sido responsáveis pelo encontro dos dois.

Antes mesmo de sair em lua de mel, Lea deixou com a equipe responsável pelas filmagens do casamento uma mensagem muito especial.

No dia seguinte, um vídeo longo foi postado no Youtube, mostrando os momentos mais especiais da celebração. Não era um vídeo feito por fãs curiosos ou por paparazzi, mas o presente de Monchele àqueles que tinham aprendido a amá-los e que os tinham ensinado a amar um ao outro.

Na legenda, havia agradecimentos e dedicatórias com muitas exclamações e carinhas, e uma frase especial se destacava ali: "Assim como Cory e Lea, Rachel e Finn continuam tendo um futuro juntos. Eles jamais se separarão para sempre um do outro, porque eles vivem em cada história dos fãs, em cada pensamento... eles vivem em cada uma das pessoas que um dia se emocionaram com eles. Monchele is on... e Finchel is forever!"

* * *

**Eu sei que é bobo e vocês nem precisam dizer nada... mas eu realmente PRECISAVA escrever isso!**


End file.
